leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Roaming
Roaming es un estilo de juego en el cual tu campeón utiliza la fase de líneas recorriendo el mapa mayormente antes que utilizarlo en la línea o jungleando. Los "Roamers" son campeones con altas estadísticas de base, no dependen del farmeo o de los ítems, pueden tender trampas o gankear por si solos. Los Roamers también compran Wards de Visión Total para controlar la visión del mapa, y sus Runas y Maestrías aumentan su velocidad de movimiento. Muchos de los conceptos del Roaming se han vuelto parte integral de algunos jungleros, incluyendo y . Antes que farmear la Jungla, algunos junglas están más capacitados para contra junglear y hacer roaming. Beneficios del Roaming # Tener menos campeones en linea le da a tu equipo ventaja en ganancia de experiencia. Con un jungla, habría tres lineas con 1 campeón. # Armar emboscadas puede darle a tu equipo muertes tempranas (la mayoría de la gente no espera emboscadas después de una o dos oleadas de esbirros. # Los Roamers pueden contra junglear limpiando los campamentos de monstruos neutrales del lado enemigo, asustándolos y negarles el farmeo, o matando al jungla enemigo. # La ayuda de Roamers le da a tu equipo presencia en el mapa desde el inicio de la partida. # Presión en mapa; Tender emboscadas y cumplir luego con objetivos asegura que tendrás una ventaja progresiva en http://es.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Orooro Contras del Roaming # El Roamer por lo general estará por debajo de nivel y de súbditos. Ésto puede ser mitigado matando al dragón con la ayuda del Jungla de tu equipo, y yendo a la jungla enemiga y matando monstruos neutrales. # Si el otro equipo no tiene un Roamer o Jungla, tu equipo tendrá que luchar un 1 contra 2 en al menos una línea, en este caso las ventajas de la línea en solitario se ven mitigadas por el zoneo y el harass enemigo # Un buen control del mapa con wards y hechizos como y pueden reducir drásticamente la tasa de éxito del Roaming. Campeones para Roaming * ** Stats base altos ** Puede dejar muertes fácilmente con su set de habilidades Pulverizar y Cornada. ** No depende de su armado * ** Emboscadas muy potentes con el correcto desplazamiento de Agarre Cohete, el knock up de Golpe de Poder y el silencio de Campo estático. ** El impulso de velocidad de movimiento que da Sobrecarga permite a Blitzcranck ganar buena posicion en una emboscada. ** No depende de su armado * ** Explora con seguridad gracias a Pasos de Sombra ** Puede obtener muertes fácilmente gankeando ** Puede contra junglear fácilmente la jungla enemiga ** Se mueve velozmente entre líneas gracias a Oscuro Frenesí * ** Arma buenas emboscadas gracias al root de su Avance Retorcido y al knockback de Aplastamiento Arcano. ** Posee un buen daño base gracias a su Lanzamiento de Retoño * ** Estadísticas base altas (efectivo incluso contra superiores gracias a Luchadora Valiente). ** Gankea bien con Carga Heroica ** Asesina de Junglas excepcional ** No es muy ítem-dependiente * ** Alta movilidad con Bola Rodante ** Habilidades con alto daño inicial ** El enfriamiento de Temblores es bajo, por lo que se puede usar muy seguido ** No es muy ítem-dependiente gracias a sus habilidades defensivas y ofensivas Campeones que pueden sostener una línea 1 vs 2 * ﻿ ** Buena limpieza de líneas gracias a sus habilidades, buen sustain una vez que tiene el Caliz de la Armonía ** Difícil de divear por su definitiva * ﻿ ** Buen sustento gracias a su pasiva. ** Buena limpieza gracias a su pasiva y su silencio * ﻿ ** La pasiva da buen sustento ** Requiere http://es.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Poder_de_habilidadpoder de habilidad para limpiar líneas rápidamente﻿ * ﻿ ** Buen sustain ** Posee CC y varias skills ** Difícil de emboscar o matar Items for Roamers Due to spending most of their time outside of a lane and, therefore, away from gold, experience and enemies, Roamers make good use out of items which provide benefits when out of combat such as: # Health and Mana Regeneration (to recover between encounters) # Gold generation (to make up for their lack of gold and experience from minions) # High movement speed (to decrease time outside of lanes and to help facilitate ganks) # Sightstone for increase map control Some items to consider for roamers * or Boots of Swiftness * Gold generating items, especially which grants mana and health regeneration while moving between lanes. In addition, it is often worthwhile to get Alacrity or Homeguard Category:Gameplay elements en:Roaming Categoría:Traducir